Republic of Indian Stream
|GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = |cctld = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |name = Republic of Indian Stream}} History The area was first settled by Europeans under a land grant, not from the King of Great Britain, but from the St. Francis Indian chief, called King Philip by his white neighbors, after the King Philip who had led many successful raids on New Englandsettlements during the 1670s. This grant was sold to one land-speculation company, while a second group of Indians from the same tribe made representations to another company of Europeans that their chief had been deposed and that they were empowered to issue a grant to the second company. Following the Revolutionary War, both companies surveyed the territories and issued their own land grants to settlers, which frequently overlapped one another. After the War of 1812, when both companies were in financial straits, they merged and reconciled all land claims. The establishment of Indian Stream as an independent nation was, essentially, the result of the ambiguous boundary between theUnited States and Canada as defined in the Treaty of Paris. There were three possible interpretations of where "the northwesternmost head of the Connecticut River" might be. As a result, the area (in and around the three tributaries that fed into the head of the Connecticut River) was not definitively under the jurisdiction of either the United States or Canada. The relevant text from the Treaty reads: : " ... (westward) along the said highlands which divide those rivers that empty themselves into the river St. Lawrence, from those which fall into the Atlantic Ocean, to the northwesternmost head of the Connecticut River; thence down along the middle of that river to the forty-fifth degree of north latitude; from thence by a line due west on said latitude ... " The Republic encompassed the northern reaches of what is now the state of New Hampshire, including the four Connecticut Lakes. While the British claimed the southeasternmost branch (the chain of Connecticut Lakes), the U.S. claimed the border as we know it today (i.e., Hall's Stream, to the west, which is, arguably, the "northwesternmost headwater" of the Connecticut). Both sides sent in tax-collectors and debt-collecting sheriffs. The double taxation angered the population, and the Republic was formed to put an end to the issue until such time as the United States and Great Britain could reach a settlement on the boundary line. In August of 1833, Canada mobilized 1,000 soldiers to occupy the unrecognized country. In response the Indian Stream Militia was formed to defend the territory, with a total of 87 men. The initial battle, the Battle of Third Lake, ended in the retreat of the local militia. This loss cut the single-ship of Indian Stream off from a route to the sea. With the Canadians to the north, and the Americans to the south, both looking to make good on their claim to the Indian Stream Territory, President Luther Parker allied the country with the Iroquois tribe in return for future support and free trade. The newly grown militia, now 2,087 men in size, followed along the north side of Perry Stream to flank the Canadian infantrymen. After a week of fighting, the clash concluded with a Canadian surrender. Over the next two decades, Canada and the Indian Stream-Iroquois alliance clashed on and off, with wins and losses on both sides, with the aggression ending after an offensive by the Republic of Indian Stream, which resulted in the current boarder lines being drawn, and the Montreal Treaty preventing future tensions and promoting economic interactions. Politics Regions Education Sports Category:Nearly Real World